Detention
by imyourqueen
Summary: F/G *slash* One night, one movement...will change eveything. Other pairings inside. One-shot fic!


Title: Detention  
  
Pairings: FW/GW, RW/HG, HP/DM, GW/CC  
  
Warning: This is SLASH! Boy to Boy! Brother/brother! You've been warned! Flamers not welcomed!  
  
Summary: One night, one movement...can change everything.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them!!!  
  
A/N: Yay! Another story of ours! This is co-written with Princess_Fiend! ^^;  
  
~~*~~  
  
*Bang*  
  
Green slimy oozes were all over the potion classroom.  
  
The Gryffindor 7th yrs, with the Hufflepuffs were covered with disgusting potion. No body dared to move as proof. Snape stood from his seat, hair, face, robes completely concealed with green stuff.  
  
"Who pulled this prank?!?" He spitted out, saliva and slime alike. Wiping his eyes quickly, he glared at his students. He eyed the Gryffindor trio. Fred, frozen on spot, holding his chopping knife, green ooze wounding his way through his body. Lee, still shocked to move his stirring rod. And George, jaw-dropped. "You three!!" The three of them craned their necks to looked at the Potion master. "Detention!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lunch was cheerful, as usual. Ron with Hermione, Harry over the Slytherin table with Malfoy and Ginny with Chang. Ah, Yes. Life was normal.  
  
A large black owl landed on a certain three 7th years at the Gryffindor table. Fred, who is disturbed into staring at his twin brother trying not to be noticed, glared at the offending owl and detached the note. It says:  
  
Detention tonight. Weasleys, Potion Classroom. Jordan, Trophy room.  
  
"I can't believe that git!" Fred hissed as he hand the parchment to the two. "I mean, I tried hard to look innocent."  
  
"Well, I have my jaw dropped for that act. I even have slime on my mouth." George said, eyeing murderously at the letter. "Who gave us in?"  
  
"I, Lee Jordan, was perfectly still and I'm absolutely blameless!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"We'll see you Lee-" Fred waved goodbye.  
  
"And good luck." Finished George.  
  
The two red-haired walked in silence as they headed straight to the dungeons. Fred was anxiously excited and was sweating badly. This was his first time to be alone with George since The Burrow. The older twin found out that he was having kicks for his twin just before they left for their 7th year at Hogwarts. It was a horrible discovery, really. It's not normal to have a crush on your brother or worst his twin.  
  
"What dýa think Professor Snape would let us do this time?" George asked. He looked nervous and flushed. Fred smiled at the thought that maybe, his twin feels the same way as he did.  
  
"Don't have any idea..." Fred sighed. "I hope we can use magic though."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so..."  
  
They reached the potion classroom a exactly 8:59. Snape was waiting for them, smirk on place, as usual. "You will clean this room, brush the floor and polish the jars." The Professor said in a voice more than a whisper. The twins nodded and almost smiled the task that is easy as a flicked of a wand. "No Magic." The Potion Master just had to smiled evilly at their faces. "I'll be checking up on you in 3 hrs." With that, he left. Leaving the twins alone for their tasks.  
  
"No Magic." Fred mocked dramatically. George smiled. "As if he would know."  
  
"He didn't even get our wands." Said George. As he went straight to where the cleaning materials are.  
  
Fred just had to strangle himself to stop jumping into George. 'Why do he have to wiggle his but like that?!' He thought, frustrated.  
  
"Fred, I'm cleaning the jars, the floor is all yours." George stated, a little seductively, without turning to him.  
  
The other pair didn't quite hear the other. He's rather busy staring at his twin's arse to care at anything at the moment.  
  
"Fred..." George's voiced rings.  
  
Fred shook his head. 'He just have to caught me, huh?' He thought disdainfully. "Yeah, floor is all mine."  
  
"You alright, there?" asked George, walking straight to where Fred was. "Are you sick?" he asked, placing his hand on his twin's forehead. Fred turned scarlet, obviously not use to the idea that close, his breath on his face.  
  
"Ye...Yeah, I'm good." Fred stuttered. George smiled. He caressed the other's face, tracing it with his fingers. Fred leaned to the touch, he's eyes drifting and was close immediately and sighed contentedly.  
  
George cupped Fred's face. He smiled widened with the other's reaction. Risking almost everything, he leaned forward and brushed his lips with his other pair.  
  
Fred snapped his eyes open and stared straight through those velvet brown eyes, owned by his twin brother. George dropped his hands almost immediately and stared down the floor, like it all held the answers in the world. "Kiss me again." Fred whispered lovingly.  
  
George was too shocked to move. 'Did I hear him right?' A pair of fingers lifted his chin, suddenly facing the guy of his dreams. Fred was gazing at his lovingly. And cant help but smile. Their lips meet for the second that night. Arms snaked around each other as they pulled each other closer.  
  
"I love you" George murmured as soon as they broke apart. Fred grinned.  
  
"Love you more." The other replied, they grinned at each other, looking idiotic.  
  
They kissed for the third, fourth, fifth and so on. Work forgotten. After all, what's the use of magic, if you can't use em'?  
  
~~Fin~~  
  
Blade: Hoping you enjoyed it! We did made Fred older in this story...  
  
Fiend: We're not sure who is...  
  
Blade: So please don't sue us...^^; We don't know what the color of their eyes is...  
  
Fiend: Don't sue us for that either! Please review! ^^;  
  
Blade: Makes us feel better! ^^; 


End file.
